Naruto: Uchiha's Apprentice
by Oni no Kuno
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever. "Naruto was picked up by a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Itachi" said a voice nearby "keep Naruto safe". Naruto having been mistreated his whole life is taken out of Konohagakure by Uchiha Itachi by order of the Hokage. Warning: Over-powered Naruto. Rated T for Future.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto:Uchiha's Apprentice**

**chapter 1**

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever... please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't not, not own Naruto...

_Flashback_

Naruto was picked up by a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Itachi" said a voice nearby "keep Naruto safe. He has been attacked many times over the last couple of years". "Of course Hokage" came the response. He looked back down at the 3 year old and jumped out of the window.

_Konoha, 9 years later_

Iruka yelled at his class to quiet down. Shikamaru and Kiba looked bored. Shikamaru was actually trying to stay awake. He looked out to the clouds. He continued to envy them.

_Gate to Konoha_

A figure wearing a cloak with red clouds and a shorter one wearing a black cloak with the Uzumaki simble on the back and two tri pronged kunai on the sides. They walked up to the gate. The guard standing there just stared. "Y-y-you" he stuttered at the two figures. "You're not supposed...". He didn't finish his sentence. The guard crumpled under the Tsukyomi. The two continued to walk through the village.

They drew a couple of bewildered stares from civilians. Finally, the two reached the Hokage's tower. The secretery didn't even get to utter a single word. Itachi knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in" said the hokage. Itachi and Naruto walked in taking off their straw hats.

"His training is complete" said Itachi and with that he body flickered away. The sandaime Hokage looked at the boy. The boy had grown and his eyes seemed more mature. "Okay, Naruto" began the Hokage "I trust Itachi has told you everything". The boy nodded. "All right, time to meet the people in your academy year".

_Back at the academy_

Iruka decided to train the class more about the transformation. He showed them what they had to do for the test tomorrow. He promptly transformed into the Hokage. There was a knock on the door and the real Hokage walked in. After the smoke cleared, the class was thoroughly confused. Were there two Hokages? As soon as Iruka noticed that the Hokage had come, he promptly transformed back again.

"Hokage" began Iruka. The Hokage just put up a hand for silence. Iruka promptly shut up. "Now" began the Hokage "I would like to introduce a certain somebody who hasn't been here in over nine years". He gestured to the boy wearing his cloak and hat. He pulled up his hat, revealing the six whisker marks on his face and his blue eyes. He pulled his hat off completely to show short, spiky blond hair. The thoughts that crossed the mind of a few people was that the Yondaime Hokage had come back but that was impossible.

"This" said the Hokage "is Naruto Uzumaki. A few of you might remember him". The class looked stunned. That was the boy that many had called the "Three Year Old Prankster". "Yo" Naruto said as he looked up at the class.

_Training Ground 7_

"Gai" said a Jounin with white hair that seemed to defy gravity "ever get the feeling that someone stole your entry phrase".

_Back again in the academy_

Iruka just stared at the boy. _This _was the boy that had previously been living on the streets. "N-Naruto y-you sit by Sasuke" announced the teacher rather shakily. Naruto just took his place next to the Uchiha.

The Hokage suddenly left. Iruka continued to show them what they had to do to pass tomorrow. Naruto just stared out into space. "So boring" he murmered. He couldn't wait until the Chuunin exams.

The next day Naruto had gotten up really late. He put on his favourite cloak and shirt and body flickered to the academy. He was just in time. "Naruto, glad you could make it" said Iruka as Naruto walked in. "Did you say something" asked Naruto.

_Hokage's Office_

Kakashi sneezed. He felt like someone had used his catchphrase again!

_Academy_

All the class burst out laughing. Iruka's eyes burned with fury. "Why you little" screamed Iruka. "What"? Deadpanned Naruto. This just caused the class to start howling with laughter. Clearly Naruto was turning into quite the Kakashi. "As I was saying" Iruka said trying to clam down "the test will begin shortly".

An hour later

"He said shortly, right?" asked Naruto to Shikamaru. The boy just smirked. He was beggining to like Naruto. "We will begin the test with a test of acurracy" said Iruka, leading the class outside. There were different targets around the area.

"Begin" said Iruka as Naruto droned out. When it was finally his turn, Naruto decided to hit both points perfectly in the center with two shuriken. Then he decided he would throw the other two with enough force to slice the Shuriken in half. "What?" asked Naruto to a bewildered class "haven't you been practicing?".

"On to the next test" said Iruka, slightly scared. Naruto aced every other test, even closing his eyes on some. One of his personal favourites was the Genjutsu. He had to break the genjutsu on him and cast one on his sensei for as long as possible.

Naruto just broke the genjutsu without handseals and placed one on his sensei. He didn't even realise that the next few sudents to take the test were just part of Naruto's genjutsu. He was finally released when one of the students asked when it was their turn.

"The highest scoring student" announced Iruka "is Uzumaki Naruto with 101/100. "How is that even possible" asked Sakura Haruno. "Well the extra point was because I would have been kept in a genjutsu for as long as Naruto wanted if not for the intervention of a student. Plus for his excellence on the accuracy test". Naruto just shrugged at the looks of his fellow students.

"Come back tomorrow for the squad assignments" said Iruka as the class left for home. Naruto decided it would take to much effort to walk so he just body flickered back to his appartment. He would have to ask the Hokage for his Dad's mansion soon.

At 6 in the morning, Naruto decided to put some training in. He walked up to the gates of a training ground. He saw Gai and Kakashi spar. "Yo" said Naruto as he came up to them.

"So you must be the one who stole my catchphrase" said Kakashi. Gai looked to the boy. "You have the gift of youth, use it to it's fullest potential" shouted Gai. Kakashi saw the look on the boy's face and didn't need the sharingan to see what was going to happen next.

"Did you say something" asked Naruto looking up at Gai. The man in the jumpsuits began cursing incoherently so Naruto only heard "just like Kakashi". "Well" said Naruto, looking at his watch (yes, he has one) "It's about time for me to train and then head over to the academy".

"You could train with us" said Kakashi. "Only if you let my try something I've been wanting to try for ages". Kakashi nodded. "So what is it".

Kakashi's only answer was him being taken to a room with the whole Icha Icha collection in front of him. Kakashi's eyes widened and picked up one of the books. Gai was looking at Kakashi curiously.

"It's genjutsu" mouthed Naruto. Gai could guess were his sparring partner was. He gave Naruto a twinkling smile and a thumbs up. Naruto sweatdropped as Gai suddenly punched Kakashi in the head. The Jounin looked around, a little dissapointed. It was genjutsu. This genin had just put him in a genjutsu that could easily beat Kakashi. "Time to train" said Naruto a foxy grin on his face.

A few hours later Naruto was in the academy next to Sasuke. Iruka calmed the class down. He was quite surprised to see that Naruto had his headband on his leg, next to his shuriken pouch. "I will now announce the teams" stated Iruka looking down at a piece of paper.

"Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru, Team eight will consist of Haruno Sakura, Yakamichi Ino and Inuzuka Kiba, Team nine has already been taken and Team ten will consist of Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke".

Naruto met up with his soon to be teammates after the class was over. Shino just stood still looking through his sunglasses, Shikamaru was half asleep. "Hey Shikamaru" said Naruto "wan't a game of shogi".

"Sure" came the response. Shino decided to take a nap. Shikamaru could take ages when playing a game of shogi.

A few hours later Naruto looked at Shikamaru a smile on his face. "Beat you" he stated. Shikamaru looked agitated.

_Hokage's Office_

Kakashi looked up at the Sandaime. "Team seven or team ten, the choice is your's" said the Sandaime. Kakshi wanted to train the Uchiha because of his heritage but Naruto had placed a Genjutsu whish was only broken by Gai's punch. Plus if Shikamaru was a bit like Shikaku then Kakashi would have a chance to teach him aswell.

"Team seven" was the Sharingan users answer.

As Asuma and Kurenai took their teams away Naruto knew who would be their sensei. Another sharingan user. "Our sensei will be late so I suggest we all take a nap" said Naruto as the other teams left. "How can you be sure" asked Shino. "Easy, I know him and according to his arch-rival he is always late".

Two hours later Kakashi finally arrived to see his students all getting up from a nap. "Naruto, I can guess you told them" Kakashi said with a grin under his mask. "Meet me on the roof" and with that he left. Naruto and his teammates just closed their eyes and slept for another hour before finally deciding to go to the roof. As Naruto half expected, their sensei wasn't there. The trio decided to do some cloud watching.

Finally, Kakashi came up to the roof to see his students discusing clouds. Kakashi sweatdropped. Clouds? They were looking at clouds? Why? Kakashi decided to break the silence. "All right. Enough looking at the clouds. Time to introduce yourselves". Everyone looked at him. "Why don't you begin, Sharingan Kakashi?" asked Naruto sweetly.

Kakashi knew he shouldn't be surprised that Naruto knew his knickname. "Okay" he began "my name is Hatake Kakashi. I like to train and read certain books".

Naruto snorted at this. "I dislike" continued Kakashi "being put under genjutsu by certain genin and my dream is to not have it done to me again".

Naruto started laughing at this. Shino and Shikamaru guessed what happened when Naruto met their sensei. "Starting from the right" said the now quite annoyed Jounin.

"My name is Aburame Shino. I like insects. My dislike is when people kill insects. My dream is to become head of my clan".

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like shogi and I dislike work. My dream is to become an excellent strategist like my dad".

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like putting our sensei in a genjutsu that he hasn't even realised he's in and I dislike being bored. My dream is to become the Hokage's secretary".

Kakashi gave him a deadpan look and released the genjutsu. Naruto was on the floor laughing his head off. "Very funny" said Kakashi. Once Naruto had calmed down he said what he really wanted to be. "Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 12 and I suggest you don't have breakfast" said Kakashi and with that promptly left.

Naruto smiled as a plan formulated in his head for tomorrow. Oh how he loved genjutsu.

_Training Ground 7_

"Man" complained Shikamaru "is he always late". "Well since he's not here how about some ramen" Naruto said. "He told us not to have breakfast" answered Shino. "Wrong" said Naruto "he wanted us not to have it and besides this can be considered brunch". Then he glanced at the three posts in the training ground.

Kakashi's plan became clear in Naruto's head. He looked over at Shikamaru and they both came to the same conclusion. "We need a plan" began Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late but Naruto always ends up stealing my catchphrase so I had to come up with a new one". "Well at least you're not lying" chuckled Naruto. Kakashi began explaining the rules. All three nodded once he was finished.

"Hajime" said Kakashi and all three immediately substituted. This must be Naruto's idea thought Kakashi. Suddenly he felt his chakra leave him. He looked at himself to see beetles over his body. Shikamaru then used Shadow Possession Jutsu and reached to where the bells where with Kakashi and threw them at Naruto who smiled and said "I love genjutsu".

Kakashi realised what had happened. He broke the genjutsu to see Shikamaru asleep and Shino next to him resting. Naruto was holding out the two bells. The Naruto decided to break the second genjutsu to allow him to see Shikamru holding a bell and Shino the other. But Naruto was also holding one. "That's what I call teamwork" said Naruto.

They had seen right through his plan. Naruto gave Kakashi a smile and then suddenly revealed that instead of just three ramen he had had four. "Grubs up" said Naruto handing it to his sensei. Kakashi smiled but then thought of what he was going to say to the other Jounin and the Hokage.

This was embarrasing.

"Our teams first C-rank mission" said Naruto excitedly. They were on the road out of Konoha. Then he spotted a puddle. He decided to play along with it. Shino also noticed as did Shikamaru. When the two decided to finally show themselves, they cut apart Kakashi, killed Shino and Shikamaru with Naruto surrendering and let them kill the bridge builder, Tazuna.

They scurried off happily. Naruto stared at the two in the genjutsu. He looked at Kakashi who nodded and Naruto released the genjutsu and promptly knocked the two out. Kakashi interoggated them and they continued to walk to the village.

After a few days, they were close to the village that Tazuna lived in. Suddenly, Zabuza attacked. "Yo" said Naruto. Zabuza looked at him then smiled. "If he's here then Haku is over there" he thought to himslef. Zabuza suddenly burst forward knuckles out. They made contact with Naruto's and Kakashi was surprised to see that the two were smiling.

"Hey you demon" said Naruto grinning "where's Haku". "She's in the trees over there" came Zabuza's answer. Haku suddenly appeared infront of the two.

"Hi Naruto" she said smiling "long time no see". "How have you two been and, by the way were you sent here to kill the old man?" asked naruto. "We've been well and yes, Gato hired us".

"Hey" said Naruto suddenly "You two up for an assassination". The other two looked at each other then grinned. "Naruto you are truly inspiring" grinned Zabuza as he grabbed Haku and Naruto and body flickered away.

"Well, that was kinda awkward" said Shikamaru a few minutes later.

As Zabuza disposed of the body, he decided that he was going to escourt the bridge builder to to finish the bridge also giving Naruto time to get back to the Konoha.

As the bridge was finished, they decided to call it "The Great Zabuza Naruto Bridge".

Team seven reached Konoha a few days later. When they came so early, the Hokage asked what happened.

"Well it turns out it should have been B-rank if not A-rank at least. So Zabuza Momochi killed Tazuna and decided to let us live" said Naruto in a serious tone. He got it right even to the eyes.

Then he cracked out laughing, making people think he was mad. "Actually if memory serves the, bridge builder got escourted by Zabuza after we met and he decided to come to Konoha after the mission" deadpanned Naruto.

Everyone now started laughing out loud. The Hokage nearly had a puddle on his seat. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Zabuza and Haku walked in. Now quite a few had both solid and liquid in their pants. "Yo" said Naruto "what took you so long?".

"Oh, you now the occasional ninja that was hired to avenge Gato and that sort of thing". Naruto nodded a serious expresion on his face as if he had been through something similair.

"Finally the Chuunin Exams" said Naruto. "You two better get some training in. Here". Naruto summoned two shadow clones and told them to teach the two. Kakashi was reading his book, not minding that Naruto was now teaching his students.

"That is the wors't disguise ever" pointed out Naruto to a few kids in a box painted to look like a rock. The three suddenly came out, introduced themselves.

To Naruto, they looked a lot like Sasuke. "Wait" said Konohamaru "you're not Sasuke". "No" replied the genin "He went over there".

The three nodded then left in that direction. Naruto sensed a chakra signature nearby and went to investigate.

"You little brat" said Kankuro holding Konohamaru up. "I ought to stop your existence". "Don't Kankuro" said Temari "you don't want him to find out". "I'll be quick" Kankuro said an evil look in his eyes.

"Yo" came a voice. "Hi Naruto" said the sand two in unison. "You do realise" Naruto continued "that that is the Sandaimes grandson and that Gaara is in that tree up there and so is stuck up Sasuke".

Konohamaru glared at Naruto "don't say anything bad about Sasuke" the little twirp said. "Hello Naruto" said Gaara landing next to his siblings. "You want to catch up on the latest news from Sunagakure".

"Sure" said Naruto. "How do you know him" asked Sasuke. "We met about, what was it, 3 years ago when he tried to kill me". "That's right" grinned Gaara "We were basically children like you" said Gaara pointing at the 3 kids. He laughed crazilly. All three turned pale.

"You should play with Sasuke" said Naruto as he joined the other three "I'm sure he likes fankids as much as he likes fangirls". Sasuke paled at this. "Is it okay if I go with you four?".

"No" came the reply. Sasuke's scream nearly made many shinobi around the area go and investigate. If they did they would have found three unconcious children and Sasuke looking as if his mind had decided to leave to go on a holiday in sunny Sunagakure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Training Ground 7_

Kakashi had just said that all three of his students could all compete in the Chuunin exams. Naruto was clearly very exited, as was Shikamaru. They were both asleep. Shino remained still. Suddenly all three dispersed in a puff of smoke. "Did you say something" asked Naruto walking up. Kakashi gave the boy a deadpan look.

It _was_ annoying.

Kakashi was surprised to see three Genin from Sunagakure with him. Naruto quickly intoduced them.

* * *

_Flashback_

Naruto was exhausted. Itachi had just taught him three new jutsu in one day. "Can we rest now?" asked Naruto. "We'll rest in Sunagakure" came the response. The 9 year old looked at him before a grin spread across his face. "Ramen" was all that came out. "Everybody's worst nightmare is to be your sensei and have to pay for your ramen" muttered Itachi.

Two days later, Naruto was walking the streets when he saw a boy with almost the same demon chakra. The Ichibi jinchuriki. "Hello" said Naruto a little wearily. The boy just looked. "You will prove my existence" laughed Gaara, a little too madly. "Sure". Gaara was taken aback. Did this boy just agree to be killed. "Just let me heal Shukaku first". Gaara just stared. He stared so much so that a few people thought he had lost it again and quickly ran inside.

3 days later, Naruto was sitting on the roof of the Kazekage's office. He was talking excitedly to Gaara, who was now cured of his madness. "So" asked Naruto "when are you going to become a Genin?" The redhead replied after a thought. "I will become one as soon as they stop the genjutsu test. That's my weak spot". "I could help you, if you want?" asked Naruto. The redhead nodded eagerly.

_Academy_

"Don't mention it" said Naruto. "Mention what" asked Sasuke. Naruto facepalmed. "The genjutsu" and with that he left with the rest of team 7. The rest of that years genin followed team 7.

Suddenly a boy in a green jumpsuit, with leg warmers and weird cut hair jumped out. "So bushy brows, you're Gai's student" said Naruto bordly.

"Yes" came the over-enthusiastic response. "So you want to fight?" The boy nodded. "With whom" asked Naruto. "You, Naruto".

Naruto just jumped down to the arena. "Taijutsu only or what" asked Naruto. "Everything goes". "Okay". Lee burst forward only to have Naruto block the punch lazily and throw one at Lee. Lee was knocked out.

"Come on" said Naruto to his teammates "we need to get him to the exam". Somewhere nearby Gai was slack-jawed. This boy had knocked out his prize pupil with one punch.

* * *

"Written exam" Naruto began "just what the saddist interogator ordered". "Well, well kid" said said saddist, Murono Ibiki "you've got a big mouth on you". Naruto just grinned under his hat. Ibiki explained the rules.

"Such a drag" was heard by two of the pupils. Ibiki noticed them to be the one in the hat and Shikaku's son. "Begin" said Ibiki. Naruto noticed immediately what needed to be done, but didn't do any cheating exept for casting a genjutsu to conceal shino's cheating. The questions were easy in his opinion.

45 minutes later, Ibiki started to calm the class down. "You can choose wether or not to answer the tenth question" began Ibiki. "However if you get it wrong then you will never become a Chuunin".

"Hey" said Naruto "what happened five years ago?". Could this kid be reffering to his brother. "My brother" said Ibiki. Naruto nodded at this. "By the way, Ibiki is a master interogator for your information and is good at getting people to do as he wants, for example to not answer it". The genin all stared. Somehow it made sense. "Everybody passes" said Ibiki. "Everyone passes what?" asked Kankuro just coming back. "The test". "Oh, Naruto then" Kankuro said acting like it made sense.

"Anko incoming" said Naruto. "Thanks" said Ibiki just in time to dodge the kunais. "My name is Anko and I will be your second proctor" said the now-named Anko. "Sure whatever" said Naruto. The woman in response threw a kunai at Naruto. He just caught it and threw it on his desk.

"Come on" he said lazily "can we go to the forest already?". Anko was surprised by this. "Sure" she said, a little confidence coming back "let's go to training ground 44". With that she was off again.

Somewehere were Jounins rest and relax. "Ah Ibiki" said Kakashi "any stories". "Actually, yes" responded Ibiki. "Your students all passed and it appears Naruto cast a genjutsu strong enough for some Chuunin watching and even for me".

Kakashi smiled. "Did you teach him that much genjutsu" asked Ibiki. Kakashi shook his head. "His previous sensei taught it to him". Came the voice of the Hokage. "But, I am afraid to tell you that I cannot tell you who that was".

* * *

Meanwhile, next to the Forest of Death Naruto had droned out like Shikamaru. "So" concluded Anko "don't die". "Sure" replied Naruto lazily. The proctor had the audacity to throw another kunai at his head. He just moved his head out of the way. It landed in the foot of an old man. He yelled in pain. Anko winced. "You didn't have to do that" said Naruto. Anko just stared. A grass ninja suddenly handed her the kunai. "Thanks, grass ninja" said Anko as she took the kunai from the grass ninja's hand.

Shino remembered what Naruto had said when they went to collect the scrolls. He dropped a couple of Bugs on them. Team 7 stood outside a gate. "Begin" yelled Anko.

Team 7 ran into another team within 20 seconds.

"30 seconds to get this over" said Naruto. Shikamaru imobilized them using shadow possession jutsu and then threw the scroll to Naruto who caught it and promptly knocked them all out. "Let's go" he grinned as he took a hold of his teammates. He used the Yondaime's jutsu to get to the tower. "1 minute" said Naruto still smiling. His teammates just looked around and shrugged.

"Man, I need some sleep" complained Shikamaru.

Meanwhile. Outside Konoha. "You're sure this is him" asked Anko. "It is Orochimaru" came the response. Anko nearly jumped for joy. Her old sensei had been sealed by the Totsuka blade. She had to tell the Hokage at the tower.

10 minutes later, Anko was in the tower. Suddenly, a chuunin burst in. "Anko, you should look at this" he said taking out a video tape. "What, has someone finished already?". Her response was to see team 7 unharmed without even a scratch. Then her eyes widened when she saw the time.

"1 minute" she said "even the Sandaime could never do it in this amount of time". "Couldn't do what in what amount of time" asked the Hokage walking in. He went slack-jawed. What had Itachi taught Naruto.

Down in the tower, Naruto was waiting for the sand three. Once they arrived Gaara handed him 20 ryo. "I did it in 1 minute" complained Naruto "I deserve more than 20 ryo". Gaara just shook his head smiling.

Five days later: "Finally" said Naruto getting up. "Time for the preliminaries". When they reached the room, the Hokage showed them the screen that would pick the fighters. Suddenly, A figure appeared. "What are you all looking at" said the figure.

"Yo, Zabuza" said Naruto. The Demon of the mist grinned then his face fell. "How much is that then" he asked. "100 ryo" came Naruto's response. Zabuza nearly cried.

The Hokage was nearly laughing his head off while the other competitors apart from team 7 all looked confused. "I will get you back" said Zabuza as he handed Naruto some money. Naruto just grinned. "So much for being mature" murmered the Hokage.

The screen showed Inuzuka Kiba vs Hyuuga Neji. Kiba forfeited immediately after getting hit once in the chest. The board displayed Kin vs Nara Shikamaru. The sound ninja wasn't sure of this. After all their leader, Orochimaru, had been killed recently. She didn't want to be next. Shikamaru just dodge the senbon thrown while in shadow possession jutsu and promptly made Kin knock her head off the wall. Shikamaru just slumped off after being declared the winner.

The Screen then showed Aburame Shino vs Zaku. Zaku decided to use his arms to blast sound at Shino but he just blew them off. When inspecting them he found out that Shino had put bugs inside in them. Zabuza nearly laughed at this.

Choji vs Dosu was next. Dosu got handily beaten after calling Choji fat.

Sasuke was up against another Leaf ninja whom he handily beat using fireball jutsu.

"Hey Zabuza" came Naruto's voice "does Haku have to take the Chuunin exams again. Zabuza smiled. "She is actually going to fight next" replied Zabuza. The screen showed Haku vs Yakamichi Ino. The crowd were surprised to see Haku appear out of nowhere.

"That jutsu I taught you is really good isn't it" said Naruto to Haku. She just smiled at his water vapour transformation. She beet Ino by punching her once square in the jaw.

* * *

Gaara vs Hyuuga Hinata: Gaara was bored so he simply used sand coffin and let her forfeit.

Sakura was against Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten handily beat her by placing a trap that she walked right into.

Temari vs Rock Lee came up next. Rock Lee was beaten by Teamari's wind jutsu.

"Final match is Kankuro vs..." said Zabuza building tension "Uzumaki Naruto". "Finally" said Naruto "I was getting bored". "Is it okay if you don't break my puppet" asked Kankuro pleadingly. Naruto nodded to the relief of Kankuro.

"Begin" said Zabuza and stepped back, knowing what Naruto was cappable of. Naruto threw a kunai at Kankuro that he wasn't able to dodge. It hit him right in the stomach. Or at least the puppets stomach, revealing Kankuro to have used substitution. Naruto just decided to use a clone great explosion on Kankuro, thus ending the match.

Zabuza made them draw lots. Each one had a number on it. The matches were paired as follows:

Hyuuga Neji vs Aburame Shino

Uchiha Sasuke vs Gaara

Temari vs Uzumaki Naruto

Haku vs Ten-Ten

Akimichi Choji vs Nara Shikamaru

Naruto decided to do some training during the month. _Some..._

A few days later: "Where's Naruto" asked Kakashi one afternoon. Shikamaru just looked up at the lake on the hill. Naruto was fighting several clones with a sword made of pure chakra. Zabuza was teaching him how to use a sword properly.

"Yo" Naruto said as he saw Kakashi approach. Naruto's cloak and hat were on the water. Just sitting there. Naruto's shirt made his muscles stand out more. He noticed with his sharingan open (to try and steal a few usefual techniques) that Naruto had weights under his shirt. "How many pounds do you have there" asked the jounin pointing at his shirt.

Naruto's face turned into an expresion of intense thought and suddenly turned into a grin. "Let's just say, more than Lee uses" grinned the blond. Kakashi just sighed. If Gai had taught Naruto, he would have been proud.

"Back to training you overgrown hairball" screamed Zabuza, in a manner a lot like Gai used. Naruto just sighed and continued slicing down his clones. Kakashi turned and walked away.

Shikamaru was being taught by his dad the many ways to use his shadow jutsu and Shino was practicing different things using shadow clones. For instance, one was researching the different types of bugs in the area and their uses, another was practicing jutsu unique to his clan and a third was practicing his taijutsu. Kakashi decided to teach the other sharingan user how to use Chidori, so he went looking for him.

Sasuke was tired out. How much longer would he have to train his speed?

* * *

_Flas__hback_

"Hey" asked Naruto. Itachi looked up fom his book. "What grade will I be when I get back?" Itachi sighed and said "you will be genin again, if you finish the exam and you will have an opertunity to become Chuunin in the exams afterwards. Speaking of, I need to train you in your dad's techniques". Naruto was getting exited. Would Itachi teach him the yellow flash's moves? "But first, you must learn to control your chakra more" said Itachi, pointing to the lake. The five year old just huffed and took off his weights and cloak. He made sure that the weights were put down carefully.

_Chuunin Exam Finals, One Month Later_

Naruto was calmly standing in the arena. He looked around. "Kurama" he thought "lend me some strength, yould ya?" The fox just snorted. Naruto looked up to where the Kazekage and the Hokage were. Itachi's spy, Kabuto, had told them that if they killed Orochimaru, he would become the leader of the village and he would stop the invasion.

Itachi had just killed the snake without a second thought. Naruto looked at the face of the Kazekage. He looked a bit like an older version of Gaara.

"Yo, Genma" asked Naruto "how long until it starts". Genma looked at his watch. He looked back at Naruto and saw that he had a tri-pronged kunai on his cloak. "Two minutes, Kiroi Senko".

The other participants just stared. Naruto grinned. "So he knows my heritage" he thought to Kurama. The fox just snored.

"Welcome all" began the Hokage, amplifying his voice through chakra, "to the Chuunin exam finals. I hope you all see what you came here for".

"We want the demon brat dead" shouted one of them. A kunai suddenly sprouted through his chest. Everyone looked at Naruto. "Don't look at me" he said, an inoccent look on his face.

In a swirl of black and red, Itachi came next to Naruto, to the shock of his brother (Kakashi had been blackmailed to get him here early). "Itachi" began Sasuke "I have come to kill you". Itachi just put him in a minor genjutsu and knocked him out.

"Poor brother" he whispered. "Yo" said Naruto "is it a law now that you kill everyone that calls me a demon?" Itachi just laughed. "Naruto, I just came here to wish you luck". "Well, thanks Itachi-sensei". Everyone stared.

_He_ had been taught by one of the greatest ninja to ever come out of Konoha? It made no sense. Itachi just smirked and tilted his hat and body flickered away. Genma just smiled.

* * *

"Let's begin" said Genma. The first match was Shino vs Neji. "Fate has decided me as the winner" said the over-confident Hyuuga. Shino just stood still. "You're in range!" screamed the Hyuuga. He ran forward and used the eight tetragrams 64 palms technique. Shino was out cold. "Fate declared me the winner" proclaimed the victor.

"Neji Hyuuga" began Genma only to see the body of the Aburame air turn into insects and float away. Neji suddenly fell to the ground. "My chakra" he muttered. "My insects can feed on chakra" came a voice nearby. Shino was standing there as usual, not even breaking a sweat.

"How did you" began Neji. "I placed them on you when you did your jutsu. I bread a special type than can feed off chakra very quickly" explained the boy. "Aburame Shino is the winner". The crowd burst out clapping and cheering. Neji was brought to the hospital.

"Nice one" said Naruto as Shino walked up. The Aburame just nodded in response.

"Next match, Uchiha Sasuke vs Gaara" called the proctor. Sasuke jumped into the arena while Gaara chose to walk down. "Hey brat" came a voice near Gaara as he was walking down. "The boss wants the Uchiha to win, so you should come quietly" said another rather menacingly. Gaara just walked onwards. "Hey, are you listening". Gaara covered both their mouths with sand.

The two mumbled and fell unconcius. Gaara just kept walking towards the arena.

Sasuke was looking the newcomer up and down. "You use the sand as a shield" the Uchiha observed. Gaara just grinned menacingly. "Time to prove my existence" screamed the boy.

"Sasuke you can beat this weirdo" yelled Sakura and Ino at the same time. They glared at each other and lightning started to flicker from their eyes. Nobody knew how they did that.

"Begin" yelled Genma. Sasuke immediately began striking him but failed as sand blocked everyone of his moves. "Anything else" asked Gaara, lazily. The Uchiha smirked and jumped up on a wall and prepared his Chidori.

* * *

Somewhere near Kakashi: "Yo, did you really have to teach him that" complained Naruto "the original is much better". "When I couldn't master the rasengan I decided to develop my own version" came the response from the Copy-Ninja. Naruto nodded, then formed a rasengan in his left hand and a chidori in his right. "So" began the blond "what part didn't you get".

Meanwhile, "Chidori" exclaimed the Uchiha as he rushed forward. Gaara just body flickered to antoher part of the stadium. "Mother wants to come out" said the red head. Suddenly, a hand and tail made of sand erupted from Gaara. "Shukaku wants blood!" laughed the now derranged boy.

Naruto smirked at this. "Maybe Gaara should become an actor" he thought "he would be good at playing the mad roles. Maybe like a pirate from the Carribean... Where is the Carribean and what's a pirate?" Naruto added as an afterthought. He would have to ask Kakashi later.

Gaara charged at the stunned Uchiha. He was promptly knocked out by a massive fist that came from nowhere. "The winner is Gaara" proclaimed the proctor. Many people cheered while others booed at seeing the Uchiha beaten. Gaara just body flickered away.

"The next fight is Temari vs Uzumaki Naruto" read the proctor. Naruto and Temari both jumped into the arena. "Begin". Genma left immediately. "Did you know" said Naruto, casually, "that I love to use swords". He pulled out one made of pure blue chakra and poured a little chakra into the seal on his left arm. Suddenly, a black and blood coloured katana sprung into Naruto's other hand. Ten-Ten was looking at it curiously. What was it made of?

"These are my blades, Darkness Striker and Shadow Reaper" explained Naruto. "One is made of pure chakra. The other is made of a rare material that I am not going to mention right now" he said looking at Darkness Striker.

Temari just smirked. "You think that swords can stop the wind from the fan" laughed Temari. "You're probably just as mad as Gaara, if not more so". Naruto thought about it then nodded slowly. "I may be a little bit, outrageously, mad" grinned Naruto. Temari facepalmed. Why were all the Jinchuuriki like this. It seemed the only sane one was Yugito Nii, a kunoichi that Temari looked up to.

Up in the stands, Yugito Nii and Killer Bee were watching the match with some interest. "How much you wanna bet that Naruto is going to be the best" rapped Bee. Yugito sighed just thinking what it was going to be like spending the rest of the day with him.

Naruto grinned as he charged forward, blades swinging. Temari opened her fan and sent some air at Naruto. He was pushed back. He began going through his options. He could use his speed to come in close and finish her with a rasengan or he could bide his time letting her run out of chakra or he could just wing it and hope for the best. He decided to go with the latter.

Naruto ran forward again, dispelling Shadow Reaper, holding Darkness Striker in both of his hands. Temari sent a gust of wind at him. He dodged to the left, getting cut on his arm and went forward again. He moved a split second before Temari used her jutsu and swung Darkness Striker at her fan. If he got rid of that, she would have no way to fight him. He sliced through a bit of the fan, before getting it stuck.

Temari pulled her fan back and Naruto got his sword unstuck but he was to slow to stop Temari's Jutsu. He got sliced in half, one half dropping to the ground infront of Temari's feet and his legs falling back. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and both halves disappeared.

"Checkmate" was heard from somewhere in the arena. "Aww man". "Looks like they found out it was a clone". "Why are we even bothering". "I bet 100 ryo that you will win. "Come on, that's cheating. I already know I'm going to win". There was another puff of smoke. "See, like I said, I'm going to win". "You owe me 100 ryo". "But you're me, how does that even work?" "See, the man ended up dying like I said". "I hate watching through the credits though, it's so boring". "Hey why is everyone looking at me, I didn't reveal our location". There was another puff of smoke.

Naruto suddenly released the genjutsu surrounding him. There were at least a dozen different Narutos, some watching a TV, a pair playing chess and a sparring arena. Temari stared. She had just wasted all of her chakra fighting a clone.

"Ok, let's go" said one of the Narutos. Every other one stared at him. "Why?" they asked in unison. The real Naruto sighed. "Let's just do that jutsu that everyone will love, shall we". "_That_ one?" they asked again. "What other one is there" asked the real one. After a moment of thinking, the clones shrugged and then ran at Temari.

Temari just stood there, unmoving. Each one of the clones made a rasengan in the hands of another and vice versa. "Yo" said Naruto, suddenly behind Temari. "Don't take this personally" he said. "Giant rasengan barrage" he exclaimed. All of the rasengans turned bigger and slammed into Temari.

The last one of the clones was about to deal the killing blow when Naruto body flickered Temari away. "Winner" said Genma to break the silence "Uzumaki Naruto". Naruto just nodded and left.

Up in the Kage box, the Hokage and Raikage began to clap and shortly afterwards, the cloud ninja joined in. There was silence until the crowd began chearing and clapping for Naruto. Even Kakashi smiled.

* * *

"Next match, Haku vs Ten-Ten" proclaimed the proctor. Haku appeared next to Genma in a flash as Ten-Ten jumped down. "Begin" exclaimed Genma.

Somewhere in the crowds: "Yo, Zabuza. So, who do you think is going to win" asked Naruto. "I personally think that Haku will beat Ten-Ten as she has that "Unbeatable" jutsu of hers". The swordsman nodded. "By the way, what was your sword made of". Naruto grinned and said "you'll just have to find out, won't you".

Haku began going through some one handed jutsu. Suddenly, a dome of glass mirrors began to cover Ten-Ten. "Demonic Ice Mirrors" proclaimed Haku. Haku suddenly burst from mirror to mirror at an astonishing speed. After a few minutes, Ten-Ten was on the ground almost out of chakra and out of energy. "Do you give up?" asked Haku. Ten-Ten nodded then fell unconcious.

"Winner, Haku" proclaimed the proctor. The crowd started clapping.

"Would Shikamaru Nara and Akimichi Choji come down to the arena". Shikamaru walked down with Choji chatting along the way. "Begin" said the proctor once the two were down. Choji began forming the seals for his family's jutsu. Shikamaru noticed this but couldn't do anything about it. "Human Boulder" shouted Choji and began spinning towards the Nara heir. Shikamaru could only dodge out of the way as the Akimichi continued to spin out of control. A plan began formulating in his head.

Shikamaru went into his pose to try and think of a strategy. Suddenly, it clicked. He knew what to do. He jumped out from behind a tree and threw a kunai at Choji. The kunai hit the ground a few feet away from Choji. Choji immediately ran backwards, afraid of another one. He ran past a tree and hid behind it taking out a soldier pill.

Shikamaru smirked. "Shadow possession succesful". Shikamaru walked forward and Choji did the same. Shikamaru noted Choji's position. He moved to the right and Choji followed, moving him infront of a tree. Shikamaru simply walked forward at an even pace, causing the Akimichi heir to hit the tree full on, knocking him out.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara. We will be taking a break between the first two rounds. You have 15 minutes".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Imagine what would have happened if Kishimoto decided on not publishing his works. Bye Bye massive success

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Couldn't get it to flow properly. PS: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the arena and into one of the only open shops in Konoha. He was there for 1 reason only. Pocky. It wasn't really his fault he liked pocky. Blame his sensei. He couldn't go 1 second without having a box of pocky on his person. Sometimes he would say that was the reason he massacred his clan. It would make complete sense.

Naruto browsed the variations, when he noticed someone enter. The person was very distinct. It wasn't the cloak or the eyes. Not even the hat proved who he was. The only thing that was very distinctive was the fact he had a bag. Okay, a lot of people have bags but this one was distinctive. It had a big red box on it and was covered in the words "Pocky".

This could only mean 1 person. Itachi Uchiha. The person to come in afterwards made even more certain. The person who looked like live sushi. The one, the only, Kisame Hoshigaki. "Hi Itachi-sensei and co, or do you prefer the food pair?" Two pairs of eyes twitched at this. "I can understand why Sharingan-sensei is here, but why are you here Sushi-sensei. Did Sharinga-sensei drag you here. Maybe you finally got the pocky curse".

Itachi paid no mind to this rant, instead deciding to browse various pocky flavors. Kisame on the other hand, well, let's say he looked like a fish knowing he was doomed to be food but that didn't mean he couldn't make your life hell. "You little brat" began Kisame "better be glad Itachi is around if not (enter shark-like grin) you would be halfway to the arena already".

Suddenly it clicked in Naruto's head. "Oh stupid interrupting fishes, the exams!". With that he was off. Flying Thunder God, for the win.

Meanwhile, in the arena. "Time up. If you don't come in the next five seconds, you are disqualified. 5. 4. 3. 2. " With a flash of yellow, Naruto entered the arena to the grave look of the Hokage. "Oh, Paperwork, I'm not late am I" he asked glancing around. He realised he had the pocky box in his hands. "I could give you 1, if you want. But that depends on wether or not I'm late" he burst out looking hopefully at the Hokage.

The Hokage sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki" he began, building tension "You. Are. Giving me an excellent reason to not disqualify you" he said looking at the boy. Naruto visibly relaxed. He quickly shunshined up to the Kage stand, pocky in tow. As he gave the Hokage some pocky, he immediately smelled something. 2 somethings. "Kitty cat-sensei and Octopops. I didn't know you were here". He chose to ignore the look from Yugito and looked expectantly at the 8-tailed jinchuriki. "Naruto, what's up, you're getting Yugito over there worked up, yo yo",

Naruto smiled at his rapping. "Yo Octo, hows the rockto coming along". (Naruto and Bee are both, let's say, not good rappers). "Uzumaki-san, you forgot to address the Raikage" stated one of the ever-present Anbu. "S'up A, I heard you had some trouble a while ago". A smiled to himself. "It was nothing to worry about, Naruto. Although, I wonder how you came across such an S-class secret". Naruto looked the image of innocence. "It wasn't my fault that someone happened to leave your room unnatended. Even the Anbu were, for some reason, chasing an apparent sighting of an S-class missing-nin".

Suddenly a thought struck. Naruto grinned his foxy grin. "I could blackmail you into letting me become Chuunin". The Kages looked at each other then at him. "What could you possibly" began Sarutobi. "I could give you all the secret to. Paperwork!". Of course, this statement had the desired effect. The "Proffesor" fell to his knees in a comical manner and started begging. The Raikage looked surprised and a look of thought crossed his face.

"Please. PLEASE. **Please**! I would do anything, just please give me the _answer_". Watching the "God of Shinobi" plead like this was hilarious. 'Actually, Hilarious is an understatement' thought Naruto as he watched the scene unfold. "Just remember, make me Chuunin or else" he left the threat hanging.

**"What I would give for him to do that" **thought Kyuubi. "You would probably tell him the place to find the area where ero-sennin does his most prestigious research, wouldn't you" Naruto thought back. The kyuubi chuckled darkly thinking his thoughts. **"How much would he pay to have that information do you think, kit". **Naruto whistled inside himself. "He would probably allow _you_ to be Hokage. Imagine the irrony".

**" The Hyuuga would probably never allow it. Although if I told them **_**aswell**_**, they would have no choice". **"I hope you have proof. What? Does Hiashi have the book inside his robes?". **"Actually, what do you think the hyuuga use their byakugan for most of the time".**

Naruto would never look at the Hyuuga again the same way. As he made his way to the contestants area, people looked at him as if he held the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Imagine that possibility. "What? Something in my hair" Naruto asked. It wouldn't be the first time. Shikamaru spoke up. "All we could see from here is that the Hokage was begging you for something". Naruto chucled darkly. "If only you knew".

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the proctor. " For some reason, the Hokage has changed the order of the matches. Uzumaki Naruto now has a bye for this round. Although, and I quote, "You should better give me the answer for this gaki". But, moving along, would Haku and Aburame Shino please come down". Shino, looking stoic as ever, walked down while Haku decided to materialise using the water in the air.

"Begin". Haku jumped back, thinking of what he was capable of. Shino stood still. Haku looked at the stoic Aburame heir. "Don't take this to personally, but would you lighten up a bit. I mean, sure it is a good way to annoy your opponents but it wll never get you any proper friends. Just saying". Haku threw a few senbon at Shino. The senbon made contact and caused the Aburame to burst into bugs. Haku noticed a chakra signature nearby and decided to play along.

Shino walked up, confident in his victory. His opponent appareantly hadn't seen him. Good. He sneaked behing her. "Spindle formation". Bugs flew from Shino and started spiralling towards Haku. She didn't move as the insects casscaded into her. Soon, she was covered. Shino smirked. "Surrender. There's no way you can continue without chakra, so if you would simply give up, I don't need them to drain your chakra". Haku turned and smirked. "No". Shino's smirk faltered when he saw that "Haku" was turning into ice then shattering, causing the ice shards to fly towards the heir.

"Give up Aburame-san. If you don't, I will make the air so cold that all you bugs would die". Shino, realising there was no way out, surrendered. "Good job Haku" congratulated Zabuza.

* * *

Somewhere underneath the arena: "Is it ready" asked one Iwa shinobi. "The plan is already going underway. This will make Iwa known as the top village in all the elemental nations".

* * *

Inside the arena: The area was a buzz of noise as the crowd anticipated the next matches. Suddenly, to the shock of most people in the area, the walls started to crumble. Suddenly, the Tsushikage appeared. "Hokage-sama, I wish to fight the strongest person in this arena. If that person does not come forward in the next five seconds, this" he said grabbing a civilian "person will die. Come forward Hokage-sama , I know that you are probably the strongest shinobi in this pitiful village".

The Hokage stepped forward. "Actually Tsuchikage-sama, I believe I no longer am the strongest here". "Explain yourself or this person kicks whatever the shinobi substitute for a bucket is". "Believe me Onoki, I may have been the stongest shinobi in this village a couple of months ago, but now there are a few who are stronger than me. One of them being Jiraya and the other 2 shall not be named".

"Jiraya is not here, is he". Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a toad came forward with a white haired man on top. "MAKE WAY FOR THE GALLANT AND TOTALLY NOT THE STRONGEST SHINOBI IN THE WORLD: JIRAYA THE TOAD SAGE".

"ERO-SENNIN. YOU OWE ME MONEY NOW PAY UP". The toad saged looked to the source of the voice. "Oh no. Not you gaki. Anybody but you!" Naruto walked towards the Kages. Itachi soon followed. "May I intoduce you to the 3 strongest shinobi in this fine village of ours. Uchiha Itachi. Jiraya the toad sage". "Or ero-sennin if you will" added Naruto, helpfully. "And last but definitely not leat or else he won't teach me the secret to paperwork, Uzumaki Naruto".

"Wait, you mean _The_ Uzumaki Naruto. The boy legend. The boy who is said to have beaten the shinobi forces of Kirigakure" "and the previous Mizukage" finished Naruto. "Yep, thats me". "Sarutobi seems to think you know the answer to paperwork, is that true. If so would you tell me so that I can prove it". The Hokage seemed to brighten up at this.

"Yes Naruto. If you would so ever kindly tell us the secret". Naruto smirked. "I. Will. Not. Bow".

* * *

(Play epic song no jutsu: "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)

* * *

"Time to meet your end Onoki". Naruto dashed forward. He threw a few punches here and there. The old shinobi could hardly do anything. Once the brutal punches stopped Onoki took charge. He threw a few punches but Naruto dodged, seeming like he was dancing. This was proven a second later when he moonwalked out of the way of a punch aiming for his head.

Inside Naruto's mindscape: A red fox with 9 tails the size of a human was playing a guitar and singing, quite well actually. **"I will not bow" **was heard in Naruto's head **"I wait here for you"**.

Outside his mindscape: "Uzumaki, what are you doing?" asked Onoki. Naruto looked up. "Here's a better question. How well can a nine-tailed demon fox play guitar and sing? The answer is very well". He continued dancing around. "Gaki, stop would you?. I know you and music are like Jiraya and books. One writes the other but you just can't go and rock out to music whenever you want".

"Sure I can" said Naruto still dancing. "Your parents" began the Hokage. "Don't pull that one, I know my dad liked music as is proven by the fact that when you do the flying thunder god it seems like your listening to music when you travel". "Your mother would never like you to devote your free time to writing and listening to music. She would want you to train instead". Naruto nearly laughed at this statement. "Old man my mother would _encourage _me to spend my free time doing something else like music. If you check the will you would see that she even left me her piece of the music shop. So overall music runs in my blood and in my head, courtesy of a certain nine-tailed demon fox.

After several more minutes of Naruto dancing passed, people started to get annoyed.

* * *

(End epic song no jutsu)

"Finally over Gaki?" asked Jiraya. Naruto gave the man a look of surprise. "Ero-sennin, you _still_ owe me money". Naruto cracked his knuckles proving a point. "Old man Onoki, do you plan to continue the invasion or not. Because if it were to start after the Hokage falls at your feet, then there's no point". Suddenly a particularly stong wind pushed the Hokage off his feet and he landed next to Onoki's feet.

Everyone sweatdropped at this point. "So are you going to continue attacking or not". Onoki thought about it, then shook his head. "This place is filled with crazy people". Naruto snorted. Half the "crazy" people aren't even here". Onoki paled. "OK, that's it. Come on we're going".

Watching an extremely old man running like his hand had been caught in the cookie jar was the funniest thing of the day, accroding to Kyuubi. He even had a special picture album with the funniest moments in Naruto's life with pictures of Onoki's face after realising that most of the crazy people weren't even there and the look of surprise from when Sarutobi fell at his feet.

**"Kit, you had better get more pics like that or else I quit my job"**. "What job" Naruto thought back "youdon't have a job". **"So what, you say I don't have a job. Next your going to say I don't have a home or your mindscape isn't weird"**. "It isn't weird and the reason you don't have a job is because you don't get payed". **"Oh really. I think I get paid by the images of really high up people doing really stupid stuff".** Naruto couldn't disagree with that one.

"We will continue with the chuunin exams" announced the Hokage. Shikamaru said something that sounded suspiciously like "troublesome". "Naruto Uzumaki will have to do something though"...

* * *

A/N: Evil cliffhanger without much point no jutsu. Thanks for the reviews again. If you want anything more or less say so in the reviews.


End file.
